In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,086 issued Mar. 5, 1991, an electrical fuse assembly is taught which has a dielectric housing and fuse terminal, stamped and formed from metal stock having appropriate electrical characteristics. The assembly has a plastic housing which supports and holds terminal portions of the fuse in a position for engagement in a fuse block through terminals retained therein and further includes an integral positioning bar allowing the terminal to be properly positioned and held within the housing. The housing of this patent is shown to be open. Dependent upon the attitude of the fuse assembly in position in use, melted metal from the fuse, following an overload and fuse action, may fall from the housing and be deposited or become lodged between electrical circuits to cause shorting. In certain other fuse constructions, the bottom of the fuse may be open, allowing melted fuse material to fall or become lodged between the fuse terminals to result in a fuse malfunction and continuing conduction of current between fuse terminals.